onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battousai the Manslayer
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=None }} Battousai the Manslayer(抜刀斎 ザ· ネーブ) is a very infamous samurai pirate. He is well known for slaughtering almost every major evil pirate captain and pirate crew known to mankind, enough to strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest of pirates. Some pirates greatly respect him and admire him, like Red-Haired Shanks. One day, Battousai met the Straw Hat Pirates (Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper) when they were having trouble against his nemeses: the Reaper Pirates, who were led by Captain Garroway 'Grim Reaper' Anderton with First Mate Stanbury 'Betrayer' Carlyle. With incredible reflexes and perfect timing, Battousai prevented the Reaper Pirates from killing the four troubled Straw Hat Pirates. After that, he aided Luffy and the gang in fighting off the Reaper Pirates. Once the battle was over and the Reaper Pirates retreated (some of them slaughtered by Battousai), Battousai and the Straw Hat Pirates introduced themselves to each other. Then they agreed that they have a common enemy and decided to team up to defeat Garroway and Stanbury. After a long, intense team battle, Luffy and Battousai had defeated Garroway and Carlyle, severely injuring them and a few of the remaining Reaper Pirates while the rest of the Reaper crew were slaughtered. The grateful Straw Hat Pirates and Battousai had a celebration together, and in the morning after the celebration, Battousai asked the Straw Hat Pirates if he could join their crew, admitting that he always wanted to join a pirate crew, and that he wanted to find the legendary One Piece treasure just like Luffy. All the Straw Hat Pirates gladly accepted the offer and made him one of them as the samurai of the Straw Hat pirate crew. As time went by, he bonded really well with all the pirates, especially Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky. He also bonded with Zolo, who became like a sword brother to him. Why, thanks to Battousai, Zolo no longer gets sidetracked or lost or go in wrong directions. Appearance In the timeskip, Battousai got a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Personality When not in battle, Battousai is always very friendly to almost everyone in the world, especially the Straw Hat Pirates. Why, he likes to eat food like Luffy does, yet he doesn't steal it unlike him. Battousai is also smart, enough to explain even the simplest of things to Luffy. When it comes to battle and other serious situations, of course, he gets very serious, enough to keep a straight face even when outnumbered. Bounty |} History Birth and Early Life End of Childhood Setting Out to Sea Synopsis Powers and Abilities *Through the two years of being separate from the crew, he gained abilities that match- maybe even surpass- those of Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. Natural Abilities Weapons Battousai is the proud wielder of his trusty katana, Lightbane. He slaughtered many, many pirates and marines with that sword, scaring almost every single pirate in the world. Some other pirates greatly respect him and admire him, like Red-Haired Shanks. Quotes Relationships Crew *'Luffy': He always likes Luffy's energy and enthusiasm on almost anything. Of course, when Luffy gets confused of the simplest of things, Battousai explains to him about it. *'Zolo': Battousai sees him as a sword brother, and he always makes sure that Zolo never gets sidetracked or lost or go in wrong directions. He also sympathizes with him about his tragic past regarding Kuina. *'Sanji': Battousai enjoys Sanji's cooking a lot, and he always makes sure that Luffy doesn't eat everything that Sanji worked hard on. Since then, Battousai always keeps an eye on Luffy whenever he gets really hungry. Of course, he does not like Sanji being a pervert and he always reprimands him. *'Chopper': Battousai is fascinated about seeing a talking reindeer. He appreciates him as a doctor and a great friend. *'Usopp': Battousai finds Usopp to be a funny guy at times, and he likes the way he makes up weapons, and that he shows love to the crew's pirate ship. *'Nami': Battousai sympathizes with her about Bell-mère, Nami's adopted mother. He likes how she has a goal to make a map of the whole world. *'Robin': When he met her, he was intrigued of how she has knowledge about architecture and they've been friends ever since, especially since he learned about Robin's past and her troubles with CP9. *'Franky': He was intrigued of how Franky used soda as fuel for his powers. *'Brook': Battousai finds it awesome when he first saw Brook, the living skeleton. Of course, he did not like Brook being a pervert at all, and ever since then, he always hits him when he tries to see Nami's panties. *'Blizzard': He loves how he is responsible as a guard dog, and he finds him nice and friendly. Why, Blizzard even respects him as much as he does Luffy. *'Aika': He considers her adorable, seeing her like a sister he never had. So just the same as Luffy does, he also cares for her and wants her protected. However, he would welcome her to be a fighter, so he decides to train her in secrecy, but also making sure she never gets harmed. *'Kumi': He loves puppies, and he does not tolerate animal cruelty on them at all. Pirates Marines Revolutionaries Others Major Battles *Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Battousai vs. Reaper Pirates *Luffy and Battousai vs. Garroway and Carlyle *Battousai vs. Marines *Luffy, Battousai and Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Doflamingo and Trebol *Luffy and Battousai vs. Doflamingo (Palace rooftops/Dressrosa streets) Trivia *His name is the same as Himura Kenshin's nickname from the manga/anime Rurouni Kenshin. In fact, after the timeskip, he's got a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek just like Kenshin Himura. Category:Morty340 Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Pirates